Sick Days
by XNaruKushiX
Summary: Kushina has been stricken ill and Naruto is determined to get her better but will he discover something on the way. AU-story.
1. Chapter 1

Yo guys as you know this story is AU and there maybe other charcters from diffrent animes I hope you enjoy any advice will be greatly appreciated I dont know when I'll get the other chapters done but I'll try my best to get them done.

I do not own Naruto, Bleach or any of their characters both are property of Masashi Kishimoto and Tite Kubo respectively.

* * *

><p><strong>Sick Days<strong>

**Chapter 1 - Soup**

"ACHOO!"

For what seemed like the hundredth time Kushina had sneezed.

"Damn i hate the cold ACHOO!" Kushina said a few days ago she caught a bug out of nowhere and was now curled up in a blanket watching the TV. " there's never anything good on" Kushina moaned flicking through the channels she decided to go into the kitchen to find some ramen that Naruto had gotten her addicted to a few years back, now she was as much a ramen lover as him now. Sadly she had none left with a sigh she made her way back into the living room and tried to get as comfortable as possible on the couch which was difficult due to her bones aching all over. Finally getting as comfortable as she could get she was about to relax when the doorbell rang.

With a groan Kushina reluctantly got up and went to open the door "Whoever it is you better have a damn good reason why you got me up" Kushina growled "Nice to see you aswell" there standing in front of Kushina was a blond haired, blue eyed man with three whisker marks (which she found adorable) standing a couple of inches taller than her wearing a yellow shirt with a green hoodie that was opened up and blue trousers-her best friend and secret crush Naruto Urahara.

"N-N-Naruto what are you doing here ACHOO!" Kushina said surprised at his arrival that was before she sneezed mucus all over his shirt.

"I'm so sorry i didn't mean-"

"Its ok i was going to wash this shirt anyway" he said with a laugh he wiped it of his shirt before looking at her with sympathy "How are you feeling" Kushina not wanting Naruto to worry over her lied "Oh great you know me never better i feel good as new" she said with a fake smile "Yeah i do know you and that's why i know you're lying right now" Naruto said with a serious look on his face. Kushina seeing no hope in convincing him sighed and admitted defeat "Fine you win come on in" Kushina said turning her back and walking back in Naruto close behind her shut the door. He then noticed that there were about ten empty ramen cartons on the coffee table and tissues littered all around the floor.

"Sorry about the mess ill get it cleaned up" Kushina said until Naruto stopped her and gently laid her down on the couch and proceeded to put the blanket over her"Oh no you don't lie down and relax ill clean up and no buts that's final" he said and with that he made a shadow clone and who picked up the used tissues on the floor and emptied them into the bin before dispelling itself while the original took the empty cartons into the kitchen.

Kushina couldn't help but think how sweet Naruto was being she was about to close her eyes and get some sleep when she smelled a delightful aroma from the kitchen she got up and followed the smell to see Naruto cooking something. Kushina noticing he had not noticed her decided to sneak up and see what he was cooking. She peaked over his shoulder and saw he was cooking up some sort of soup with a few vegetables in it; this made her stomach churn at the thought of having to eat it. It wasn't as if Kushina didn't enjoy Naruto's cooking on the contrary she loved his cooking it was just that she wasn't a fan of vegetables. Quickly before Naruto noticed she made her way back into the living room quietly she didn't notice however the knowing smirk on Naruto's face.

A few minutes later Naruto stepped into the living room with a steaming bowl of soup he looked down at Kushina to see she was fast asleep. Naruto smirked at this he knew she was faking because Kushina snored when asleep which she was not doing at the moment he never told her about this though as it let him know if she was awake or not. He put the bowl down on the table and gently nudged her "Kushina wakey wakey I've got some delicious soup here for you" he said. Kushina opened her eyes and sat upright rubbing her eyes and peered down at the bowl hesitantly wondering whether or not to eat it.

"It's my special homemade brand i know you don't like vegetables-"

"No its okay really if Naruto made it i know it'll be delicious" she said with a slight blush on her face as she looked down failing to notice the slight blush appearing on the blonds face. "Eh t-thanks" Naruto said slightly embarrassed at the compliment. Kushina took the spoon in her small hand and scooped it into the bowl she then took a sip.

"ITAI!" Kushina screamed she had forgotten to blow on it first prompting her to burn her tongue "here quickly drink this!" Naruto quickly handed to her a glass of water to which she happily accepted and chugged it down "Thanks" Kushina sighed as she put down the empty glass "Here let me" Naruto took the spoon filled it with soup and blew on it "Here ill feed you open wide" he said putting the spoon near the red heads mouth. Kushina was wide eyed and blushing at Naruto's kind gesture but none the less accepted it and opened her mouth, Naruto seeing her accept his invitation feed her.

"So how is it" Naruto said patiently awaiting her opinion. Kushina on the other hand was in heaven here she was getting taken care of and fed by the love of her life and his soup was absolutely delicious the way the flavours mixed together in her mouth was amazing. "Hello Kushina you in there" Naruto said waving his hand in front of her face, which made her snap in out of her daze "S-sorry what did you say" she said blushing at being caught in a trance "I was asking if it was good" Naruto said wondering why she seemed to have went in a daze all of sudden "Oh yeah it was delicious it's the best soup i ever had thanks" Kushina said with a sweet smile which for some reason made Naruto blush _"What's the matter with me every time she smiles at me like that my heart starts to beat faster and my face becomes hot all of a sudden"_ he thought.

"Naruto are you ok" now it was his turn to snap out of his daze "sorry i must have spaced out for a second there eh would you like some more" Naruto said scooping up and spoonful, Kushina not willing to pass up such an opportunity nodded her head happily. For the next couple of minutes Naruto fed Kushina the soup all the while blushing at the situation he was in but not complaining. After she had finished eating the whole bowl he took it into the kitchen and began to wash the dishes. Kushina in the living room was lost in her thoughts _"i can't believe what's happened today if this is what happens when you're ill i wouldn't mind being sick again"_ Kushina thought giddily.

Naruto returned from the kitchen and noticed the sun was setting telling him that it was getting late. "Looks like it's getting late i better get going" he said with a hint of sadness in his voice he had enjoyed his time with Kushina today and he didn't want it to really end "Oh i see well let me see you out then" Kushina said sadly.

they made their way to the door "Well I'll see you later" Kushina said looking down at her feet dejectedly "Well you know i could always come back round tomorrow i could make some more soup for you and maybe bring a few DVDs for us to watch" he said rubbing the back of his neck nervously.

"If you don't want to i-"

"YES id love for you to come back tomorrow!" Kushina exclaimed excited at the prospect of being able to spend another day like this with him. "Eh ok then I'll see you tomorrow then" he said relieved that she had accepted his offer with that he walked away and she closed the door behind her resting her back on it with a blush over her face and a hand over her chest _"I can't wait for tomorrow" _she stayed like that in silence for a couple of minutes.

"ACHOO damn it not again!"


	2. Chapter 2

Yo everyone i hope you enjoy the second chapter

I do not own Naruto, Bleach or any of their characters both are property of Masashi Kishimoto and Tite Kubo respectively.

* * *

><p><strong>Sick Days<strong>

**Chapter 2 - Movie**

It was shining brightly in the streets of Uzushiogakure and Naruto was on his way back to Kushina's house with a bag of DVDs in on hand and a tub of soup in the other. He was however occupied with what happened earlier on.

_**Flashback**_

"Ok let's see a couple of action, some horror, a few comedy hmm this should be enough" Naruto said he was currently collecting some DVDs for tonight at Kushina's and was so engrossed in getting everything ready that he failed to notice the creeping shadow behind.

"BOO!"

"AAAAAHHHHHHHHH" Naruto screamed receiving the fright of his life he then heard laughter behind him which caused him to turn round to see Yoruichi rolling on the floor laughing.

"Hahahaha your reaction was so funny" she said rolling on the floor laughing while Naruto was glaring daggers at her he turned back round and continued what he was doing Yoruichi seeing him ignore her decided to tease him a little bit more she crept up behind him once more.

"_It's to quiet what the hell is she up to now" _however it was too late to act as Yoruichi proceeded to tickle him "Hahahahahahahahah stop it hahahahahahahahah!" Naruto managed in between his laughter.

"What's the magic word" she said not stopping for a moment oh yes Naruto was definitely going to kill her for this "Hahahaha please hahahahahahaha!" finally Yoruichi granted him mercy and stopped after Naruto composed himself he turned to glare at her once more "Ok so what do you want Baka Neko."

"I was just curious at what you were doing" to which Naruto gave her a deadpan look "Then why didn't you ask like any normal person" this made her laugh "Incase you've noticed I'm not normal"

"Ain't that the truth" he mumbled.

"What was that?" she said dangerously which made Naruto sweat.

"Nothing"

"Anyway what are you doing" Yoruichi said getting back to the topic at hand "I'm just looking through some DVDs to take to Kushina's tonight" this was the wrong thing to say to Yoruichi "Aww that's so adorable little Naruto taking care of poor Kushina-chan" this made Naruto blush in embarrassment thankfully his back was turn so she couldn't see "Well in any case take this" he turned round to see what see was handing to him it was a romantic flick "Why would she be interested in this" Naruto said taking it from her and examining it. "Just take it you never know" she said with a grin that made Naruto feel uneasy.

_**Flashback End**_

"_Why did she give me this it's not as if Kushina likes this stuff"_ he thought looking at the movie Yoruichi gave him. Before he knew it he was at her apartment quickly putting the movie back in the bag Naruto focused on the apartment door in front of him and gave a slight knock.

"Hold on just a minute" he heard her voice from the other side of the door he leaned his ear closer to hear cluttering before the door opened to reveal a very amusing sight. Kushina was standing in front of him in her PJs, he wasn't laughing at the fact she was wearing them though but what was on them.

"Nice PJs" Naruto said still snickering Kushina at first was confused until she looked down and realised at what she was wearing-her kitten face PJs.

"S-shut up it's not funny" she said blushing embarrassed. Naruto however was trying to stop the snickers escaping his mouth "S-sorry it just you look so cute in them" the words came out of his mouth before he realised what he had said now both their faces were as red as tomatoes.

"_shit, shit, shit why did i have to say that of all things!" _while Naruto was panicking Kushina's mind had all but went into meltdown "_h-he thinks I'm cute" _Kushina was thinking of throwing out these PJs that Yoruichi had got her but she decided against it.

"E-eh i brought some DVDs and the soup you like" Naruto said still red in the face as he held up the bag and tub of soup "O-oh right come in" she said both entered the apartment. "Here you pick out what DVD you want to watch and I'll prepare the soup for you" Naruto said disappearing into the kitchen. Kushina proceeded to look through the pile in front of her they all looked good but one caught her eye the most it was the romantic flick that Yoruichi had given Naruto before he left _"why does he have this could he be hinting that he wants to watch this with me" _she thought blushing that Naruto would want both of them to watch this alone together. Naruto had just returned with a bowl of soup and set it down in front of Kushina.

"Thanks don't worry ill remember to cool it down first" she said laughing slightly before picking up the spoon and starting eating. Naruto in the mean time was sighing in relief that he did not have to feed her again not that he didn't enjoy it though but he didn't think he could go through it again. For awhile he sat in silence patiently waiting for her to finish eating and once she did he asked.

"So did you pick out one you'd like to watch" Kushina timidly held up the romantic flick this caused Naruto's eyes to widen the size of dinner plates _"WHY! Why did she have to pick that one out of all the others damn you Yoruichi!" _Naruto didn't say this however "Are you sure you want to watch that one" he asked uncertainly hoping she would say no, sadly that idea was crushed when she nodded shyly Naruto got up and shakily put the DVD in and went back to the couch and sat next to Kushina but leaving a small gap in-between them.

(**Sorry but I'm not going to explain what happens in the movie so you'll just have to use your own imagination)**

As the movie played Kushina ever so slightly moved closer and closer towards Naruto without him noticing _"One step at time Kushina one step at time"_ she thought mischievously Naruto's thoughts on the other hand were racing _"Why would Kushina want to watch this with me i mean were close definitely_ _best friends aswell but could she possibly like me that way" _now that he thought about it maybe he liked here that way aswell, she could make him feel truly happy just by smiling, no one could make him laugh as much as her, and for as long as he could remember she was the only one who could cheer him up when he was down. He turned to see Kushina only to find her right beneath his chin with her head laying against his chest Naruto thanked Kami that Kushina couldn't see his face turn red from the sudden contact thankfully she had turned the lights off before it started for so reason. "E-eh Kushina why are you resting your head on my chest" Kushina looked up blinking innocently "No reason why am i making you uncomfortable?" she asked.

"N-no not at all are you comfortable?"

"Very you're chest is so comfy"

"E-eh t-thanks" he said returning to the movie.

A little while later as he continued to watch the movie he heard a slight noise coming from Kushina only to see that she was fast asleep and snoring which caused Naruto to sweat drop wondering how long she had been like that _"Guess it can't be helped" _although she did look cute when she was asleep _"There i go again with that cute thing ok its official i defiantly have a thing for her now"_ but he didn't dwell on it for too long though as he had to get her to bed "Ok let's get you to bed" with that he turned the TV of and gently picked her up bridal style carrying her to her bedroom she set her down and covered her with the blanket. he looked down on her caressing her hair as he watched her sleep peacefully.

Suddenly an idea came to mind but he didn't know whether to go through with it or not it was risky but he decided to do it anyway. With a blush on his face he leaned closer and closer to her and kissed her on the forehead "Goodnight Kushina-chan" but before he left something caught his eye on the bed side table. It was the photo of both him and Kushina when they where ten they were standing outside a ramen restaurant that he had taken her for her birthday. In the picture Naruto was giving the red-head a piggy back with her head resting on Naruto's shoulder they both were wearing grins as they smiled at the camera he also noticed the green hairclip she was wearing which he had got her for her birthday she loved it so much he nearly died from the lack of oxygen from when she hugged/crushed him. He smiled at the memory it was the happiest he had seen Kushina which also made him happy at seeing her full of joy on that day. With that he quietly exited the room and made his way home a smile etched onto his face all the way.

* * *

><p>I hope you enjoyed this chapter it may take a little longer to get chapter 3 up so i ask that you bear with me.<p>

**Remember to Review**


	3. Chapter 3

Yo everyone sorry for the late update my exams are coming up and i have been busy revising so again i apologise for the delay. Anyway in this chapter an OC of mine will be introduced if you want information about the OC check my profile. Also the eccentric Urahara Kisuke will be making an appearance.

I do not own Naruto, Bleach or any of their characters they respectively belong to Masashi Kishimoto and Tite Kubo.

* * *

><p><strong>Sick Days <strong>

**Chapter 3-Preperations**

**Urahara's Shop**

"Come again" a tall light-skinned man with messy hair said to a customer as they departed. The man wore traditional Japanese wooden sandals and a bucket hat. He also wore a dark green shirt and pants, topped with a black coat with a white diamond pattern along its bottom half. This person was Kisuke Urahara shop owner and adoptive father of Naruto.

The door to the shop slide open to reveal his son Naruto "Ah my dear son how are you on this fine day" Kisuke said as he got out his fan and unfolded it in front of his mouth. "Hey dad not bad you" Naruto replied as he took a seat in front of him. "Oh you know me crazy as ever and always busy how's Uzumaki-san doing is she getting any better i heard you've been taking good care of her" Kisuke said with a sly smile behind his fan _"Damn Yoruichi told him she could never keep a secret" _"Yeah she's much better i think she'll be able to leave the house today" Naruto said.

"I see so did you need something from your old man" he knew from the way Naruto entered the shop that he needed something. Naruto just shook his head Kisuke could read him like a book "Well the truth is i need your help with an important matter" he said with a serious look "Oh what's this important matter then" Naruto looked away with a blush starting to form on his cheeks "It's about Kushina-chan" if it wasn't for the fan Naruto would have seen Kisuke's wide grin he was wondering when he would have this talk with his son and it seemed today was the day "Kushina-chan that's a new one since when did you start calling her that" Naruto knew what he was doing he was trying to tease him like Yoruichi did but there was no way in hell he was letting this drag out like he did with her "Since i realised i started having feelings for her" Kisuke pouted he was hoping to have a little more fun teasing him "I see and what is it exactly that you need my help for" he inquired although he had an idea of what Naruto was going to ask him.

"I need your help on how to confess my feelings for her because in all honesty i have no idea on how I'm going to do it so any advice you can give me would be great" Kisuke remained silent mulling over what to tell him he couldn't tell him to do what he done when he confessed to Yoruichi _"More like she forced me to confess and if i didn't she would've castrated me_" he shuddered at the memory not wanting to go down that road. "Mmm well there is a festival coming up you could take her to that if she's well enough" Naruto looked down mulling over the idea it sounded okay but what if she rejected him he didn't think he would be able to take it _"Damn it I've at least got to try who knows maybe she'll feel the same way"_ his resolve hardened and with a determined look in his eyes he got up "Thanks dad ill give it a try" he made his way to the door. Kisuke grinned devilishly there was absolutely no way that he was going to let his son leave without embarrassing him "Remember to use protection!" Kisuke said before Naruto could leave.

"SHUT UP YOU OLD PERV!"

**Kushina's Apartment**

Naruto found himself in front of Kushina's apartment once more. It was all or nothing now. He was basically asking her on a date and just hoped that she accepted, he couldn't imagine if she refused. He shakily raised his and gave a knock on the door he waited a minute before it opened to reveal Kushina. At seeing her beloved blonde she instantly smiled.

"Naruto your back sorry about last night i kinda fell asleep " she said nervously as she rubbed the back of her neck "It's alright i didn't mind it's good that your getting plenty of rest" he said smiling down at her Kushina couldn't help but blush under that smile "Anyway there's something i wanted to ask you" he was about to continue before she interrupted him "Oh is it the DVDs you brought over hold on I'll go get them" however before she could go back inside and get them Naruto grabbed her wrist "No it's not that its just-" Naruto started but he could not ask her.

"Naruto what's wrong please tell me" she said looking up at him with eyes full of concern Naruto looked down at her he knew he could not resist her_ "Here it goes"_ Naruto looked at her determined.

"Kushina-chan if you're well enough would you like to go to the festival tonight with me" Naruto asked. Kushina on the other hand had a million thoughts racing through her mind _"Since when did he start calling me Kushina-chan? Should i say yes? If i do could that mean he's asking me to go on a date with him?"_ Naruto seeing that she had not replied decided to go not knowing he could handle being turned down by her "It's okay i underst-"he was cut off as Kushina grabbed his hand preventing him from moving any further "Yes I'd love to go with you Naruto-kun" she said not willing to pass up a date with him it was like a dream come true for her, she had wanted this for years and now it was finally happening. Naruto couldn't be more relieved as mini Naruto was doing a victory dance inside his head "T-that's great eh what time do you want me to pick you up at" he said his excitement growing at the prospect of going on a date with his red-haired friend "How does eight sound" she said.

"That's fine with me ill pick you at eight then" he then ran off he need to pick out a kimono for himself he could hardly wait. As soon as he left Kushina fell on her butt her legs unable to hold any longer she just sat there with a dreamy look on her face "Oh shit I've got to find something to wear for starters."

**Time Skip 1 hour later-Uzushiogakure Streets**

Naruto was walking down the streets of Uzushiogakure and he could see that stalls were already being set up for various games and food vendors. He was currently dressed in a simple orange kimono and making his way to Kushina's "Okay let's see ill take her to a few stalls play some games and get some food then well go see the fireworks display hopefully I'll be able to confess then" as he was walking he passed a florists _"Hmm seeing as it's a date i think it would be appropriate to get her a flower but then again Kushina's not your average girl"_ he thought as he walked into the store to see a white haired woman working behind the counter "Yo Yukihana where's your mother today out making deliveries again" Naruto said as he approached the desk. Yukihana looked up and smiled "Hey Naruto yeah she won't be back for awhile so I'm left in charge was there something you needed" Naruto and Kushina had known Yukihana from their days in the academy however she dropped out after her father died on a mission instead she became a florist and helped her mother run the shop "Ah well you see i need your help and it's something only you can help me with" Naruto said. Yukihana could sense the serious in his voice "Oh what is it then" she said giving him a curious look. "

"I need your help too pick out a flower for Kushina-chan" Naruto said rubbing the back of his neck nervously.

"Oh Kushina does that mean you're taking her to the festival tonight" Yukihana said giving him a sweet smile Naruto could only nod embarrassingly "Ok then let's see if i know Kushina she won't want to many so a single flower then, do you know what kind she likes" this is where the problem started Kushina wasn't a girly girl she didn't like jewellery, clothes or perfume it was the simple things she liked that was one of the many things Naruto admired about her "Eh sorry no i was hoping you could help me with that aswell" he said nervously scratching his cheek. Yukihana just giggled at this before continuing to search for the right flower.

"Ah ha this is perfect" Naruto heard her say as she walked over to him with a red flower in hand that he couldn't identify "thanks a lot Yukihana I-hey what's with that look" Yukihana was looking at him with a serious expression on her face.

"Naruto depending on your answer i will give you this flower but you must answer truthfully" she said this caused Naruto some confusion why would the answer to her question depend on whether or not he received the flower "Okay then go ahead."

"What exactly are your feelings towards Kushina" this caused Naruto to stop and think. What exactly where his feelings to his red-head friend? He knew he was attracted to her but he also loved spending time with her but what else was there besides that was ther more to his feelings for her than just that?

"Do you love her" this caused Naruto to freeze. His world had all but seemed to have stopped. Could that be what he is feeling love? Did he love Kushina?

"I'll be honest i don't know if i love Kushina but i do know that i like her a lot and i would never do anything to cause her pain, her happiness comes before everything else including mine" Yukihana smiled at this she wasn't expecting Naruto to outright say that he loved Kushina but his answer was more than enough for her to see how deeply he cared for Kushina from the amount of devotion in his words. With that Yukihana handed him the flower "This is a red tulip i think it is appropriate for you to give to her take good care of her" she said.

"Don't worry i will"

* * *

><p>Ok for those who are wondering the red tulip means declartion of love and that will come in to play in the next chapter<p>

**Remember to Review**


End file.
